The Race for Wolff
by holozi
Summary: A Story about Two factions battling it out in an underground facility running rampant with The worst nightmare that the Foundation has to offer. The story will be Swapping between the Perspectives of factions and Characters. Oh yea, going to sprinkle some romance in there as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Descent into Darkness**_

It was a normal day at the job, people sat comfortably in a rather large armored helicopter. Another breach in containment had taken place and a squad was being dispatched to deal with it. It seemed like they were a scouting team, being sent in first to assess and maybe deal with the situation before larger mobile task groups could set up to enter the facility.

Yes, this was a normal day but what wasn't normal was the silence in the helicopter. Andrew, a cadet, sat in awkward silenceas she did her best to not look directly at the man in front of him. Unlike the rest of the soldiers, This man -that they were instructed to address as Commander Wolff- was very out of place in the black and blue uniforms for the Cadets and Lieutenants. He wore a black trench coat, under of which you could make out heavy body armor and different combat tools (Knives, Flashes, Etc) but what really put everyone off was his mask. He wore what looked like a wolf mask, seemingly made of black iron. The two slits it had for eyes glowed red, signifying it was more than just for show. The filtration of the mask was in the form of the wolf biting down into a canister of unknown substance. Overall it was a rather unsettling mask. To top the thing off, it had a small "A" etched under the right eye slit, making it seemed that much more unseemly.  
"You're part of Alpha squad." Second Lieutenant Richards spoke up, breaking the heavy silence that had befallen the Squadron. Wolff looked up, The red hue of his mask seemingly staring into the second lieutenant.  
"Yes, I am. I assume you are Second Lieutenant Richards." He spoke softly and calmly, his words spaced out as if he had to think of what came after each word. He looked around the Vehicle. "First Lieutenant Welshore, Cadet Andrews, and Cadet Simmons, correct?" he spoke. Everyone answered a little differently, Welshore gave a curt nod of his head while Andrews rather nervously croaked out a "yes sir.". Simmons was rather bubbly towards it, giving a nod and a smile. Richards however, simply scoffed.

"So, Whats the great Shadow Leader doing with our lowly squad?" Richards' tone was quite obviously sarcastic, earning him a worried look from the cadets and a warning glare from Welshore. Wolff laughed softly.

"I don't mean to impose on your squadron but it seems like I cant take a vacation." Richards frowned at the answer, it didn't exactly tell him anything.

"Alright, Eta to till landing, 30 seconds." a voice over the headsets rang out.  
" Looks like we're here." Richards almost growled under his breath. The helicopter landed inside of a large facility, many armored turrets sat on walls, seemingly abandoned, the checkpoints werent looking any better. A look of awe came over Andrew's Face.  
"we have facilities this big..." She mumbled only to be patted on the back by Wolff before he walked passed her.

"This is just the entrance, the facility starts 2 miles down." He chuckled but almost as soon as he stopped chuckling his voice became darker in tone, his speaking became quick and curt. "we're dealing with a full containment breach. Our objective is to assess the SCPs in need of recontainment and extract Dr. Elaine Wolff." Andrews seemed to have perked up at that statement.  
"Wolff? Like, your sister?" She asked. A mixture of worry and realization over her face.  
"Wife." He spoke back, taking the lead. His walking sped up, his Weapon, A customized HK UMP 45 Complete with Infrared laser, Holographic Sights and a Silencer. Within minutes, the helicopter had left and the group was standing in front of the Elevator door. They opened and the group stepped inside.  
"Last chance to back out." Wolff spoke out. A confused look came over the Squadron.

"They'd have our heads." Simmons answered almost as if it was a question.  
"might be better than whatever happens down there." No one moved. A small chuckle came from the commander. "This is Commander Wolff, we are entering the Facility." with that, they descended down to the Depths of the earth.

Above them however, three military grade Humvee had entered the facility. They dropped of a rather large group of Lightly Armored Soldiers. One stepped out of the Group. "This is Chaos one, we have entered the facility."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Plan**_

__Three miles under the Earth's surface, a woman maybe in her late twenties was on the floor tinkering with wires inside of a wall panel. She was wearing a black turtleneck with a red skirt and stockings, completing the set was long white lab coat which had "Dr. Elaine Wolff, Senior Researcher & Project Manager" written on it. "One fucking day. I try to dress up for this hellish job for one goddamned day. Three painstaking years and the one. Fucking. Day I decide to wear a cute outfit to work..." She trailed off, her voice getting louder by the sentence. Next to her was a rather uncomfortable looking man, a security guard.

"Ma'am… I think we should start finding a way up towards the surface." His voice was rather shy, his young features could be seen through his helmets visor.  
"Hey! How about we make this facility go to shit as soon as Elaine wants to feel cute!" Elaine continued, seemingly ignoring the guard.  
"Ma'am I really think-"  
"You're thinking too? Thank god. I thought I was the only one thinking about getting out of here. I mean, here I am trying to get the section doors unlocked from the shutdown but I'm guessing since you are in such a rush you must have a level five access card on you cause I left mine in my office!"

The man went silent. After a moment, Elaine sighed, letting go of the wires for a moment before turning back to him. "You're new here right?" she asked, her tone of voice coming back down to a calm and almost apologetic demeanor. A small nod came from the guard. "Age?"  
"Nineteen."  
"Christ." She mumbled. "Just take my lead alright? No point in trying to go too far without the scouting Squad." She turned back to the panel, mumbling something about needing a minimum age requirement. The guard sat down in a rolling chair, deciding to wait for Dr. Wolff to finish her workings. They were _luckily_ in the security room. The guard looked up at the monitors, turning his head at one of the cameras.  
"Is that the scouting squad?" he asked, causing Elaine to look up.  
"Yup, that's- wait." Elaine stood up, holding her hand out towards the guard. "Radio." Without question, the Guard handed her his radio. She began messing around with the dial until she heard voices. "James." Her voice was curt and very clearly annoyed. On the CCTV, The figure with the black wolf mask held his finger to his ear.  
"Elaine?" he answered back.  
"Don't 'Elaine?' me. You're supposed to be on vacation right now." Jameson's arms went from combat ready to limb on his sides.  
"Really. You're going to do this now?" The commander's voice showed signs of annoyance. "Listen, I was told you were with a guard. Let me speak with him." Elaine opened her mouth to retort but was promptly cut off by Jameson "Now." She pouted and gave the radio to the guard.  
"Y-yes sir?" Silence filled the other end for a few seconds. On the camera, The commander's shoulders dropped, either in annoyance or disbelief was anyone's guess.  
"How old are you kid?" His voice confirmed it was disbelief.  
"Nineteen."  
"Great. Stay where you are we'll come get you." With that, the line went silent as the squadron moved out of the camera's line of sight. Almost instantly, Elaine went back to working on her wires.  
"shouldn't we stay like he said?" The young guard asked. Elaine simply shook her head.  
"I might not look it but I can handle myself fairly well you know." She said confidently with a small flick of her dirty blonde hair. A few minutes passed and soon enough, the entire panel lit up a fluorescent green. "There we go!" She exclaimed. "Let's get to the armory." with a small nod, the guard followed.


End file.
